I Am Everything and Everyone
by HollyBerry89
Summary: The wards around Privet Drive have fallen but the Harry Potter they expected to find was not there...Warnings: Character Death
1. Trapped

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter

No pairings, non-graphic violence

.

.

Lucius Malfoy looked around the lawn of Number Four Privet Drive feeling extreme paranoia and from the shudders and nervous looks of his colleagues they were sensing the presence as well. The presence was cold and sinister and evil. He had previously thought he knew evil after all he served Lord Voldemort and his sister-in-law was Bellatrix Lestrange! But this presence possessed more maliciousness then he had ever felt before, even his Lord was looking slightly queasy.

BANG!

Travers flopped over dead, his blood staining the perfectly cut grass on the suburban lawn. Lucius looked back towards the house, shocked, and he saw this whale-like muggle holding what appeared to be a long metal rod that had a trail of smoke rising from it. The whale's eyes were crazed and conflicting. Then as his comrades and Lord raised their wands the whale started shouting, pleading, screaming. "Gods… Please…Must obey…NO! JUST TAKE HIM! Gods…please…" the muggles voice ended whimpering.

The presence that Lucius had immediately sensed when coming onto the property seemed to triple it's malicious intent, almost as though it was angry…

The muggle looked around terrified and ran, no positively galloped, back into the house as though demons were biting at his heels or worse…

Hesitantly, his Lord walked across the lawn, towards the house. A sense of foreboding settled upon Lucius and he looked down and saw Travers staring up at him, the grass near him reflecting light because of his blood. Lucius had seen a lot of corpses in his life but something about Travers' death scared him.

The house was a disaster. There was blood dripping from the ceiling, the furniture was upturned, all of the muggles were huddled together in the living room, their eyes wide and terrified. The shadows seemed to twist and move, though he dismissed it as his imagination.

The Dark Lord looked over at the muggles and sneered, "Where is the boy?"

Still looking terrified the whale-like man pointed towards the stairs, his arm trembling.

The Dark Lord looked at Lucius and Bellatrix, a silent order to follow him. As Lucius followed after his Lord he noticed his comrades all relaxing and looking relieved to have not been chosen.

If Lucius had thought downstairs looked bad he would have to say that the upstairs looked even worse. The carpet was stained red, though in some patches you could see it's previous tan. Runes were carved into the walls, as Lucius passed one he could swear he felt the cold finger of death stroking his hair. He was intimidated and he could see that his Lord was as well. Bellatrix, being completely insane and lacking a sense of self-preservation, was looking around interestedly.

The first door the opened seemed to be a loo, but there were pictures of human corpses in various states of decay that were blinking and papers written in the same sharp handwriting that covered the walls and ceiling. Lucius would have guessed that whoever had the sharp handwriting was studying Necromancy. Again the shadows shifted and this time Lucius didn't dismiss the movement completely. His paranoia and self-preservation were screaming at him to run, but if he left it would be a death sentence by the Dark Lord's hand…

The next room they tried was a bedroom. Unlike all the other rooms they had been in this one seemed completely clean, just a stack of papers, covered in runes, sat on the dresser. As Lucius' hand brushed over the bed he felt warmth, someone had just been sitting here, but they would've noticed someone walking in the hallway. He was now terrified. Summoning as much courage as he could he stated in what he hoped to be a dignified tone, "My Lord, this bed is warm it seems someone had occupied it moments ago…"

His Lord seemed nervous and paranoid, as well, now. Lips pressed together, Voldemort gestured for Lucius and Bellatrix to follow him and Lucius actually let out an audible sigh of relief. Lucius' relief was short lived though as he heard a cacophony of screams from downstairs…and then silence.

A soft, silky voice started speaking into the sudden silence, "My, my, dearest Uncle. I was so looking forward to you being killed by Death Eaters then I could have claimed that all of you had been killed but no matter, no matter. We have other business to attend to. Did you defy me, Uncle dearest?" The voice asked sweetly.

For reasons unbeknownst to Lucius the voice terrified him, he was certain that this was the voice of the horrifying presence he had been feeling the entire time he had been here.

"No-o-o I-I swear I did-d-n't d-d-o anything, please, please, please, God, please…" the whale-like muggle whimpered pathetically.

"Don't lie!" the voice whispered. "I saw you, Uncle dearest. You showed free will." The voice said in a much more cheerful tone during the second sentence. "But we can fix that."

Unable to take anymore, Lucius ran. He ran down the stairs wanting to get as far away as possible from the house.

A dark chuckle sounded in his ears and he felt himself being grabbed. Lucius looked up into the face of Severus Snape, only this wasn't Severus. This thing was without life or thought and had a rune carved bloodily into his forehead.

"Hello, Elder Malfoy." The voice said silkily.

Snape turned Lucius around, his arms still subduing him despite Lucius' struggles. Lucius looked up into the emerald eyes of the presence he feared. "Potter?" He whispered quietly.

Potter smiled maliciously at him and looked over at the stairs. "Come, come. Join us, Lady Lestrange, Lord Riddle." With a wave of Potter's hand Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix were sitting on the floor at Potter's feet.

Lucius took this opportunity to look around. All of the Death Eaters he had come with were now mangled corpses lying on the ground. There were several people standing along the walls, most of them he didn't recognize, muggles he figured. The only unexplained presence was why was Snape here and why was he acting like this?

Potter also looked and was behaving differently but his eyes weren't empty like Severus'. His hair was longer, it now reached his mid-back and flowed sleekly. His eyes were darker and much less vibrant than the last time he had seen him, which had only been months ago. Potter was shrouded in darkness but from what Lucius could tell he was just wearing some fitted muggle jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Now that we're all here…" Potter murmured quietly in what could almost be called a soothing manner. The fat muggle shuddered in fear as Potter's eyes lit upon him. A blade was conjured in Potter's hand. When the fat muggle balked and started scooting away from Potter, he smiled. Potter's other hand reached out and caressed the flabby cheek, soothingly. Then he suddenly grabbed the muggle's head in a vice like grip. "Here we go, Uncle dearest, we'll fix that awful habit of yours." Smiling sadistically Potter started to carve a rune into the forehead of the fat muggle, ignoring the muggles pleas and smiling at his blood.

After Potter was finished with his muggle family he once again turned to The Dark Lord, Bellatrix and Lucius. Lucius shuddered slightly in fear, if Potter could do that to his muggle family, if he could render Snape mindless and control the Dark Lord, he didn't want to know what was in store for him. Unfortunately it seemed Fate decided it would be funny to mock him. Potter reached out and grasped Lucius' chin and tilted his head slightly.

"You all would make rather interesting puppets." Potter pulled out his knife and darkness clouded Lucius' vision.

.

.

.

When Lucius woke up, he had a headache and his vision was blurry. Pulling himself into sitting position Lucius looked around. His Lord and his sister-in-law's bodies were laying on the ground and seemed to be unconscious. All of them were just sitting in the middle of a clearing in a jungle. Trees towered overhead and concealed the sky from view, the ground was moist and there were ferns everywhere. He could hear monkeys chattering and birds squawking nearby and faintly he could hear what appeared to be a town. Lucius reached for his wand but was unsurprised when it wasn't there.

Suddenly both his Lord and Bellatrix jumped to their feet, their hands holding imaginary wands and they were looking around suspiciously. Lucius shifted to stand up. With a whirl his Lord was facing him already cursing, "Crucio!" When no light emerged from the "wand" his Lord looked at his hand. He appeared to be befuddled as though his mind wasn't entirely working. He rubbed his bald head and looked over at Lucius. "Where are we?"

"I admit I do not know, my Lord. But perhaps we should look around for other people?"

His Lord nodded thoughtfully and started to listen, then he gestured for Lucius and Bellatrix to follow him as he moved towards the village.

.

.

.

The village was strange. Most of the people just walked around wearing rags that looked like they had probably been clothes at one point. They also cast terrified glances at various animals that were just walking around, surveying the village. The animal's eyes spoke of intelligence and cruelty. As Lucius, Voldemort and Bellatrix neared the village, one large panther trotted over. The panther looked at them calmly and turned and started walking away.

Lucius glanced at his companions, then started to follow the eerily intelligent panther. He heard his Lord hesitantly, reluctantly start to follow as well.

The panther led them to a fairly large hut, the doors was shut but as the panther approached it swung inward. Calmly, the panther sat down and started licking his paw. Hesitantly, Lucius went inside.

.

.

.

As soon as all three of them were over the threshold the door slammed shut again and Lucius knew without trying that he would be unable to open it. Apprehensive, Lucius looked around and the people he saw shocked him.

His comrade Snape, along with the Marauder Werewolf, his wayward niece, the mad ex-auror, and some ruffian, were all staring at the three new comers completely shocked as well.

His niece was the first to break the shocked silence, "Did _he_ get you, too?" Her voice was low, as though she were trying to prevent someone from hearing.

"YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR WHORE! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK IN THE DARK LORD'S PRESENCE-" Bellatrix started screaming until Voldemort shot an annoyed glare at her.

Snape sneered at her, "Of course Potter got them. They're here, aren't they? And don't bother whispering, we all know Potter can hear us just fine."

"Oh, Severus, and where exactly is here?" Voldemort asked coolly.

Severus pursed his lips slightly in both thought and resentment. "I would assume that this is where Potter imprisons the souls of his puppets."

"So we're all dead?" Lucius asked shakily.

"Nope." Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly. "We're worse off. Our souls are trapped here while _he,_" Hatred twisted Moody's face while he sneered the word. "controls our bodies and our magic."

"God, Moody, don't talk so loudly about him like that." Tonks whispered, looking around as though Potter would spring out of nowhere and smite them.

"Dah, Tonksie, ain't nothin' else he c'in do. We're all gonna be here for eternity." Mundungus Fletcher slurred drunkenly.

.

.

.

**VOTE:**

Everyone's stays trapped and Harry wins (I won't write anymore then)

_Or_

_They escape and come together to take Harry and his puppets down (I'll write the rest of the story)_


	2. Challenge

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I have decided to continue the story but I'm not sure how frequently I'll update. I give no promises on when I update any of my stories. Thanks to all my readers especially those who review! Hint hint.**

**Also for the Dursley's since Harry doesn't always stay with them he didn't imprison their souls and their runes are usually unable to be seen because he doesn't control them when he's at Hogwarts, he only bothers with them when he's staying at Number Four.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Last Time:**_

"_**Dah, Tonksie, ain't nothin' else he c'in do. We're all gonna be here for eternity." Mundungus Fletcher slurred drunkenly.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I wouldn't be so sure of that, Mundungus." Lupin said quietly, his voice cutting through the tense silence that had followed what the urchin had said.**_

"_**You don't agree, wolf?" Snape cut in snappishly. "We're all going to be trapped in this thrice damned place until Potter destroys our souls or takes control of everything."**_

"_**Then why is he trapping us here. If there weren't any way out, he wouldn't care what we're doing." Lupin said calmly, not rising to Severus' bait.**_

_**Lucius was taken by surprise, Lupin had a point. They mere fact they were being watched was a clue that escape could be possible. But then the hope in his silver eyes died. "But we're still unable to leave this hut, so even if there is a way out, there's nothing we can do about it."**_

"_**Perhaps, perhaps not." Lupin said mysteriously, amber eyes glinting with hidden mischief. "Harry! POTTER!" He called out repeatedly.**_

_**After several minutes of fruitless yelling, Lucius was about to tell Lupin to shut the hell up when Potter appeared, looking extremely annoyed before them. "Gods do you even know how annoying that it?" Potter hissed. Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Lupin's mouth and chest, crushing him. **_

"_**God stop!" Tonks shrieked trying to pull the vines away from Lupin.**_

_**Potter watched her frantic efforts for a few moments then with a wave of his hand the vine disappeared. Lupin panted for breath. "Potter. Potter. I- we challenge you." He gasped still struggling for air.**_

_**Potter looked interested now, "You want to challenge me? For what?"**_

"_**Freedom." Lupin panted. "Three tasks, your choice, in exchange for our freedom."**_

"_**But why would I do that?" Potter asked smirking at his captives. "You're already trapped here."**_

"_**What's wrong, Potter? Can't even prevent some squibs from escaping on your own turf?" Lupin goaded him.**_

_**A little anger crept into Potter's eyes but amusement was still the dominant emotion. "Fine, Lupin. I could use the entertainment anyway but I get to demand anything I want from you if you fail." Potter bargained.**_

"_**Agreed." Lupin said, eyes hard, determined.**_

"_**Alright." Potter smiled cockily. "You will get a gem for every task you complete. There are three tasks. The rest is for you to find out. Tomorrow morning the door will open and all the knowledge you'll need to find the tasks will be around." Potter smirked mysteriously before disappearing, not allowing anyone else to speak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The next morning, as promised, the door opened and our heroes ventured beyond the walls of the hut. The village looked mostly the same, except their were no animals patrolling. A brown haired man, face caked with dirt, came running up to them happily. "Can you believe it? They left! Headed up north on the path. They left!" He screamed ecstatically, celebrating something.**_

"_**Who left?" Tonks asked curiously.**_

"_**Who left? Don't ya know? Those creatures left. Those servants of the Master! They left!" He screamed, despite being two feet away, and ran away to spread the news and break some more eardrums. **_

"_**I suppose that was our hint, then?" Lucius asked.**_

_**Tonks laughed brightly. "I suppose so. I thought our hints would be much harder to figure out than that!" She exclaimed, smiling at Lucius.**_

_**Lucius was taken aback by her actions. They were on opposite sides of the war, she shouldn't be kind to him! But then again, they were united against Potter now, maybe a truce should be called? He smiled slightly back at her.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**After traveling on the path for several hours, though, not even Tonks felt cheerful. They had gone through every climate known to man! After exiting the rain forest, they were thrust into an artic ice sheet, then a dusty desert, then a dry plain. Adjusting to the different climates was exhausting and Lucius knew that Potter had probably known it would have this affect on them. They hadn't seen anyone since they left the town and had only come across water once.**_

_**Just as everyone was about to collapse due to exhaustion, Mundungus saw something. "Eh? W'as that? O'er yonder?" He slurred pointing to a shadow on the horizon.**_

_**As they neared the mysterious shadow, Lucius recognized what it was. "It's a coliseum." He stated surprised. **_

_**The coliseum was a staggering height, blocking out the sun. It was made of dark stone with statues of various people in fighting positions. But the most noticeable trait was the giant mosaic of some horned demon. It was a circle with a diameter of 100 meters. The creatures red eyes were incredibly intimidating and seemed to watch you, no matter where you stood.**_

"_**I think we should rest before going in." Lupin said tiredly. "We're in no condition to face whatever monstrosity Harry has planned for us."**_

_**Everyone nodded their agreement and laid down to rest, trying to ignore the fiery red eyes watching them.**_


	3. Power

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 3: Test of Power

.

.

.

_Last Time…_

"_I think we should rest before going in." Lupin said tiredly. "We're in no condition to face whatever monstrosity Harry has planned for us."_

_Everyone nodded their agreement and laid down to rest, trying to ignore the fiery red eyes watching them._

_._

_._

_. _

After waking and eating some tidbits of food found on their way here, our heroes prepared to enter the coliseum. Uncertain what laid on the other side.

.

.

.

As the group slowly entered the arena, Lucius saw what appeared to be a man at the other side but it was difficult to see, the entire arena was shrouded in shadows. He was bent slightly over and stood still as a statue. Lucius looked questioningly at the others, asking them what they thought they should do.

Lupin looked uncertain, but he walked towards the man. "Excuse me, sir." He called from about thirty feet away.

Then the thing turned and one could clearly tell this wasn't a mere _man_. The creature had black coiled horns protruding from it's head. It's fiery red eyes were more fearsome than Voldemort's when he was at full power, though they held the same promise of death. It's long claws dripped blood and the corpse of some poor muggle lay on the ground.

Lupin scrambled away from the fearsome creature, back towards the perceived safety of the group.

"Humans. So you are supposed to be the ones to challenge me?" The creature started chuckling deeply. "How ridiculous! I soon will be free from this thrice damned place. Don't fret, humans, at least your deaths will release me." The creature smiled evilly, its pointed teeth glinting in the sun.

A light chuckle sounded from the stands of the arena. Lucius looked up to see Potter sitting there in all his devastating glory. "I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate them, Khalkaroth."

Tonks sprang to her feet, hair red in her fury. "This isn't fair, Potter! How are we supposed to beat this- this _thing_ if we don't even know what it is?!" Tonks screamed indignantly.

Potter smiled predatorily, "But Tonks, I never promised that the challenges would be _fair!"_ Tonks face drained of all color as she realized that indeed when making the deal with Potter, they had never forced him to make the challenges fair. "But just to show my good spirit, I'll tell you what Khalkaroth here is. He is known as the Demon Lord of Shadows; I tricked him to come into my mind and imprisoned him here. But to give both of you the incentive to fight, both of your freedoms depend on victory! Isn't that just peachy? The gem you're looking for is lodged in Khalkaroth's chest. I'll give you a few minutes to come up with a plan, when that clock," Potter pointed to a stone clock just above the Demon Lord. "Goes of in five minutes then the fight begins. Have fun!"

_(A/N: Any information I got on Khalkaroth is found here __.__)_

_._

_._

_._

"What's the game plan?" Tonks asked looking around at the others.

"We don't have magic so we'll have to figure out some other way to fight shadows other than Lumos." Lupin mused, looking around the arena.

Everyone fell into silence, trying desperately to figure out how to fight a demon without magic.

"Time's up!" Potter called. "Let the games begin!"

"No. NO! Please, I'll do anything just le me live!" Mundungus screamed desperately looking for a place to escape, running around the coliseum.

"Too easy." Khalkaroth said, charging towards Mundungus who stood near a pillar in the arena. The demon smashed through the pillar, pressing the urchin against the coliseum wall. Cocky, the demon laughed mockingly but little did he know that Mundungus had a butter knife with him and in a rare moment of insight and intelligence Mundungus pulled it out, slamming it into the beast's eye. Khalkaroth roared in pain, pulling back slightly allowing Mundungus to stab him in the other eye as well. "FILTHY HUMAN!" Khalkaroth bellowed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" His clawed hand flung out, ripping through the tissue on Fletcher's neck.

Our heroes were in shock, they watched the decapitated head of Mundungus Fletcher roll on the ground. They were all to suddenly faced with the fact that they could, in fact, die here.

"WHERE ARE YOU HUMANS?! I'LL RIP YOUR CORPSES TO SHREDS!" Khalkaroth bellowed, still furious and in pain. The blinded beast stumbled away from them and into the light from the partially collapsed ceiling. "ARGH!" Khalkaroth screamed, his flesh burning and contorting as the light touched him.

"Quick! We've got to get him to knock into the other pillars!" Lupin said hurriedly.

"They you are, humans!" Khalkaroth screamed, charging towards where our heroes stood.

They scrambled away, just escaping by seconds from being trampled.

.

.

.

Lucius stood, breathing quietly despite wanting to pant. Watching Khalkaroth smash into the wall. He looked around, searching for a way to trick the blind demon into smashing the pillars. There! A rock lay feet away from Lucius. He grabbed it and caught eye contact of all the others. Tightening his grip, Lucius threw the rock towards the nearest pillar.

It landed with a solid _CLUNK _and Khalkaroth whirled towards it. "THERE YOU ARE YOU PATHETIC MORTALS!" He bellowed charging towards the pillar and smashing it. More of the arena was bathed in light and Khalkaroth, once again, screamed in pain.

.

.

.

The process was repeated two times by Voldemort and Snape. Finally the ceiling caved in, completely covering Khalkaroth in light, killing him. His body eroded away, leaving nothing but a red gem where the Demon Lords body once laid.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _

Our heroes turned to face Potter, sitting calmly in the arena seats, clapping.

"Good show. I'm quite impressed, it's too bad about Mundungus, though. Of course, it's doubtful anyone will even miss him…" Potter said looking maliciously amused.

Tonks tilted her chin defiantly. "Bet ya didn't expect us to win."

"Actually, I was quite sure that you would. After all this is the easiest task. I'd merely been hoping more of you would have died." Potter smiled slightly at their shocked faces. "Oh yes. I'm sure you won't find the other tasks quite so simple." He hissed maliciously before disappearing.

Feeling tired, but triumphant, Lupin pocketed the gem before leading the way back outside. One task down, two to go.

.

.

.

Hmm. I quite like this. I hadn't thought that the action sequence would be so hard to write! J


	4. Intelligence

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Chapter Four: Test of Intelligence**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Last Time…**_

_**Feeling tired, but triumphant, Lupin pocketed the gem before leading the way back outside. One task down, two to go.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Exhausted after their battle with Khalkaroth, the group flopped onto the ground a little ways of the path. Without even bothering to set up a camp, our exhausted heroes fell into a slumber.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucius blearily sat up, rubbing sleep from his mercury eyes. He looked around, everyone else was still sleeping peacefully. Deciding to grant them their momentary peace, Lucius set off in search of food or a clue where the next gem was.**

**He was walking along the road, watching for berries or something when someone stepped out from the forest. Lucius looked at the woman carefully. Her body was bent from age, her silvery white hair fell past her waist and her black eyes scrutinized him carefully. The woman was the definition of crone, but Lucius swallowed his disgust over her appearance. If she was here that meant that she might know something. "Hello, Lady. I am looking for some food or water, would you happen to know where some is?"**

**The crone scowled at him, "No." She said shortly before walking back into the forest.**

**Lucius glared after the woman, "Rude old hag." He muttered before venturing further down the road.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**After our heroes at a sparse meal of berries, they started discussing what to do.**

"**Where're we gonna go to figure out where the next test is." Moody growled, his fake eye speeding around the clearing, checking for any enemies. **

**Tonks leaned against a tree, "We'll just have to ask some muggles or someone else around here. Has anyone seen someone?" **

"**I saw an old hag, but she wouldn't talk to me. And when she walked into the trees, her path just disappeared. I don't think we're going to find her." Lucius informed the others, combing his hair with his hands.**

"**Halt!" A man decked out in battle armor called to them. The mans skin was a light grey, he had white hair and pointed ears. A Dark Elf or Drow if Lucius wasn't mistaken. "The Lady will only allow one of you to pass at this time, then the chosen human may enter and return if the Lady permits it." The Drow stated, sneering at them slightly.**

**Mad-Eye was frowning, "Well we're gonna need someone intelligent to get by the test, someone trustworthy too."**

"**I think we're going to have to add charming to the list, as well. Elves are usually susceptible to charm." Lupin added pensively.**

**The two lapsed into thoughtful silence. Lupin glanced at Lucius, then back to Mad-Eye, who nodded. "Alright, Lucius, listen carefully. Elves are particularly susceptible to charm and they admire cunning so just let those traits of your shine."**

**Lucius blinked, surprised. "Why should I go?" He drawled. "Aren't you worried that I'll conspire to kill you?" He asked amusedly.**

"**We don't have time for this." Mad-Eye growled. "Every day that passes gives Potter another chance to prepare for our return. So get your pureblood hide in there!"**

**Lucius frowned tightly, as much as he hated to admit it, Mad-Eye was right. They didn't have any time to spare. Putting on his most charming face, he approached the Drow. "May I go in to speak to the Lady?" He asked silkily.**

**The Drow examined him closely, glanced at a Raven perched outside the door, the raven's black eyes stared at Lucius, unnerving him. Just as he was about to swat a hand at the strange bird, the Drow nodded.**

**Lucius took a deep breath before entering the black marble palace.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As he stepped inside the cavernous and darkly lit foyer, a purple beam appeared before him. Wary of following it, Lucius turned away only to be forced back onto the path of the beam. Doubly wary now, Lucius realized he had no choice but to follow this mysterious beam and hope that he wouldn't be killed.**

**The beam eventually led him to the outside of an ebony wooden door with gleaming gold handles. As Lucius approached the door swung open to reveal a slender, beautiful black haired woman seated on a low ebony stool in a pool of light let in by a stain glass window with a raven on it. Though the room was barren it had a distinct dark elegance to it, further enhancing the woman's mystique and appeal.**

**The woman turned to regard Lucius with glittering coal black eyes. "Hello, mortal Lucius, I am Nuuruhuine, Goddess of Revenge. My Childe has asked me to help him test you and I was only too happy to comply." The woman smiled coldly, the tips of her ears barely visible in her hair. **

_**(A/N: All information about Nuuruhuine was found here .com/?q=node/200**__**)**_

**Lucius was stiff in fear, there was no way he could win in a fight with this powerful lady. His only chance was to charm her into letting him escape with his life. "Is that so, beautiful Lady? Then perhaps you could inform a mere mortal like myself what this test is?" Lucius gave her his most winning smile.**

**Nuuruhuine looked amused. Absently she stroked a black feather, "I'm not sure, mortal. I don't think my Childe would like me to…"**

"**Ah but surely a Lady as powerful as you won't be controlled by what someone else wants."**

**Nuuruhuine let out a tinkling laugh at Lucius' audacity, "You know, human. I do like you. I was going to give you this math problem, **_**y+2x-x^2= 2x^2(**__**Ö21025)Õ -778x (A/N: I challenge everyone to find out the answer, decimal form is accepted but if someone can figure out the answer using Õ they'll get extra points :p) **_**because I know wizards don't know much about muggle mathematics. But instead, I'll just give you a riddle. I wouldn't want to disappoint my Childe, too much, after all." Again the black haired, black eyed slender beauty laughed. "Here's the riddle: I have looked upon and been looked upon by silver three times, but what do I look like?"**

**Lucius frowned thoughtfully, brow furrowing in concentration. Eventually he gave up on solving the riddle on his own, "Can I go talk to everyone else about your riddle? It is much too complex for just one mortal to solve."**

**She looked amused but nodded her assent.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As Lucius neared the group, Voldemort demanded, "Well did you get the gem, Lucius?" He sounded angry and frustrated, probably because Potter is so much more powerful then he is…**

**Lucius shook his head. "No, I didn't get the gem. The Lady is Nuuruhuine, Elven Goddess of Revenge and she gave me a riddle. I imagine that once we solve the riddle then we'll get the gem."**

**The group nodded, but Voldemort still looked murderous. "So what's the riddle, Lucius?" Tonks piped up cheerfully. "I'm sure that with all of us, we'll be able to solve it in no time!"**

**Lucius was momentarily thrown by the fact that someone from the light side had addressed him kindly, like a friend or at least a friendly acquaintance. "The riddle is: I have looked upon and been looked upon by silver three times but what do I look like?" **

"**Well clearly we have to figure out who the 'I' is, then we can figure out what they look like." Remus stated musingly. **

**The group fell into silent musing.**

**Eventually, Tonks again spoke up. "I don't think we'll get anywhere with that. I think we should start with what the silver is that can look upon other things."**

**Once again silence fell across our heroes. But this time it was not Tonks who interrupted, but rather Severus who had been sitting besides Lucius.**

"**Lucius. Your eyes, they're silver. That's the silver in the riddle."**

**Lucius looked surprised that it was he himself that had been referred to in the riddle but he quickly snapped out of it to ask, "Well what's the 'I' then?"**

**Silence reigned. But this time the interruption didn't come in the form of Tonks or Severus. Can you guess who interrupted? Can you?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It was Voldemort! Were you right? If so maybe I shouldn't be so predictable…**

"**This is ridiculous!" Voldemort roared furious, jumping to his feet, Bellatrix mirroring the movement seconds after. "We should just kill the whore or make her give us the gem. Solving this riddle just wastes time!"**

**Before anyone could react the two swept into the palace. The rest of our heroes stood frozen in place, too late to call out a warning, wondering what would happen…**

**Two minutes later, horrendous screaming rang through the field and the house spit out the mangled corpses of the once Great Lord Voldemort and that lunatic Lestrange. Their eyes had been ripped from their sockets but still hung from the membrane. Long slashes of claws riddled their chests and back, some of their entrails spilled out. All in all it was a gruesome sight and made the remainder of our heroes, well vomit but that goes without saying, fear what would happen if they get the question wrong.**

**After several seconds of regarded the bodies in silence, Remus spoke up. "Maybe we're over thinking this. Could the 'I' just refer to Nuuruhuine herself?"**

**Lucius frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose so but I've only seen her once, not three times."**

"**Well maybe you didn't know it was her when you looked at her." Tonks piped in. "If she's a metamorphagus then she could have been any three people you've seen here."**

"**But it could be any of those muggles!" Lucius exclaimed.**

"**I think it would have to be three people that stood out or shared some similar traits." Lupin responded tiredly.**

"**Right then, so anyone stand out to you in particular, Malfoy?" Moody asked gruffly.**

"**Well obviously one of her forms was the one I saw her in, with black hair and black eyes, but who else…the hag! The old hag I told you about, she had blacks eyes as well!"**

"**Great! So that's two of the three done. Anyone else stand out?" Tonks asked excitedly.**

"**No, there's no one else." **

"**So not just a metamorphagus then, maybe an animagus too?" Moody added.**

"**Probably." Snape snarled. "Any animals that stood out when you saw her?" He demanded looking at Lucius. Lucius imagined spending all this time away from his potions was getting to him.**

"**Well there was a stained glass window with a raven on it…Oh and when I went to go in there was a raven perched outside the door!"**

"**This is great! She's the hag, the Lady and the Raven." Tonks enthused.**

**As they stood up to go back into the palace, the ebony door swung open and Nuuruhuine stepped out. She was smiling slightly, "So, mortal Lucius, have you found the answer to my riddle?"**

**Lucius nodded tightly before answering, praying that he wasn't wrong. "The Hag, the Lady and the Raven." **

**Nuuruhuine smiled mysteriously, "That is…" She leaned forward until her mouth was almost touching Lucius' ear. "…**_**correct." She purred.**_

_**Lucius sagged with relief, he didn't want to think what would have happened had he gotten the question wrong.**_

"_**Here is the gem." She pulled out a glittering purple gem, larger than a softball. As our heroes walked away, glad to be done with two of the tasks, Nuuruhuine called out, "Beware, mortal Lucius, for my Childe is a master of deception. Beware his word!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**One more test." Moody growled, holding up his flask in a toast as our heroes sat around the campfire, his scars highlighted by the flickering flame light. **_

"_**One more." Tonks repeated holding up her own glass. The rest of the group repeated the gesture, taking solace in the fact that at least they weren't alone.**_


	5. Apathy I

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Five: Test of Apathy

Poor Bella and Voldie. Rest in Peace.

P.S. There's more character death in here, sorry if I kill of your favorite character.

.

.

.

_Last Time…_

"_One more." Tonks repeated holding up her own glass. The rest of the group repeated the gesture, taking solace in the fact that at least they weren't alone._

_._

_._

_._

The next morning our heroes sat in a circle together; clutching their blankets around them to stave off the oppressive forests air.

"Okay, so how are we going to get to the next task?" Tonks asked, breathing deeply, attempting to ignore the forest and the prickle of her skin from being watched.

"I would imagine that we just follow the path." Snape said, looking towards an path that led straight through the forest. It pulsed with suffering and pain.

"I'm not sure that's a smart idea." Moody groused. "It's too simple."

"Yes, well I don't see any other choices. We're trapped in this clearing and that's the only path out." Remus said wearily rubbing his head. Lucius imagined it probably greatly hurt Remus to see Potter acting like this. No one could have guessed he'd turn out eviler than Voldemort.

Fearfully, hesitantly, our heroes began down the path; wary of what they would face.

.

.

.

They tree branches waved and creaked in tune with the wind, casting shadows across the faces of our heroes. Lucius gulped slightly when a twig snapped to his left. Lucius knew that Potter was purposely trying to scare them off the path, but that didn't stop him from being afraid. He knew all too well that Potter could, and probably would, kill them in a heart beat, whether they got the gems or not. But it was their only chance of freedom and they could only hope Potter would keep his word. After all, even if the situation is hopeless, it makes humans feel better if they think they're doing something to help.

After several hours of walking, they cam e to a split in the road. Both ways looked equally frightening; shrouded in shadow with bunches of brambles reaching out to rip flesh.

Our heroes all looked at each other, uncertain what they should do.

"We're gonna have to split up." Moody stated gruffly, his eye spinning wildly.

Tonks looked horrified. "We can't split up, Mad-Eye. That's just what Potter wants us to do!"

"Well the task is down one of these roads and if all of us go down one, then Potter will just put the task on the other side. You know he can manipulate the environment, Tonks!" Moody yelled, looking just as frustrated and frightened as the rest of them.

"He's right." Remus said quietly.

Moody nodded slightly, his wild hair bouncing on his shoulders. "Alright these are the groups. Snape and Malfoy you go down the path to the left. Me, Remus and Tonks'll go down the right."

Snape and Lucius glanced at each other; silently agreeing that their path would turn out to be the dangerous one.

.

.

.

Lucius glanced around slightly, his expressionless mask had been dropped slightly around his long time friend. "Do you think Potter still hates you for tormenting him in Potions?"

Snape looked back at him, surprised that he asked. "I don't know. Maybe if he's really petty. Why?"

Lucius smiled good naturedly. "Well I want to know if Potter is more likely to go after me or you, you know?"

The two laughed together, then fell into comfortable silence.

.

.

Remus, Moody and Tonks were walking down the path, tense silence their other companion. They had been staring at a three-pronged fork for the past ten minutes, unsure of what to do.

"We have to split up." Remus said hoarsely.

Tonks' eyes widened. "We can't do _that._ We'd be killed instantly."

"Like Harry couldn't just kill us anyway!" Remus snapped. "We are in his world and there is nothing we can do to prevent our death. We're just trying to pretend we're doing something important because we don't want to admit it's hopeless. For all we know, even if we do get out, Harry could have already trapped everyone's soul and we'd just be entering a world full of puppets."

Huffing, Remus took the far right path. After a few steps down it, he turned to snap at Tonks and relieve some of the overbearing tension the pervaded his body. But instead of seeing the abashed youngsters face and the scarred one of the ex-Auror, Remus saw trees, so thick light could not contest it.

"Tonks?" he whispered. "Moody? Lucius? Severus?" His volume slowly grew until he shouted, "ANYBODY?"

"I'm here."

Remus slowly turned, being able to easily recognize the voice. "Harry."

"Hello, dearest Moony," Harry greeted before turning and starting to walk away. "Well come on then, we haven't got all day." He disappeared through a ring of trees, the only way out or forward.

Left with no choice, Remus followed.

.

.

.

Lucius and Severus had been walking for quite some time. The air filled with comfortable silence. But their peace was shattered.

Up ahead there was rustling in the trees along side the road. The two Slytherins looked at each other, silently agreeing to watch each other's backs. Stealthily, they crept forward.

"There's no need to be alarmed, mortals."

Whirling around, they saw a curvaceous woman who was lounging against a tree in the nude. Her chestnut brown hair covered her more obscene parts. "Right. Someone or something just pops up behind you, of course they mean you no harm!"

She laughed a beautiful tinkling noise, but instead of easing their worries they grew to be more on guard. If there was one thing they learned about dealing with Potter it was that the most beautiful things can be the most deadly.

"I am Nahemah, mortals. And my Master has sent me here."

"A servant of Potter, huh? That'll make us trust you."

"But I'm not searching for trust. I am merely doing my Master's bidding. Now, I am the Queen of the Succubi-"

"So, Potter sent his whore to get us to stop trying to escape. Shows how desperate he is." Snape sneered.

Quick as lighting, Nahemah leaped forward and lifted Severus by his throat. "You will not disparage my Master in front of me, mortal, or I will rip your throat out and make your friend eat it." Her purple eyes were completely serious. She would kill them both for her Master and feel no remorse.

When they were silent, a parody of a smile slid over her lips. "So glad we understand each other." She dropped Severus and shook her mane of chestnut hair. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I am the Queen of the Succubi and I must ask what you think will happen once the third gem is found, under the assumption that my Master will actually bow to mortals." Here she sneered, her face showing for the second time, the demon underneath.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked deliberately, planning an escape.

"That's so rude. You're already looking to leave! I'll fix that!" The trees formed a wall behind them, needles pointing out of the bark. "Now as to what I meant, do you really think they're going to bring you back with them? After all, no one will miss two Death Eaters."

"It doesn't matter," Lucius said, though it had reflected some of his own personal doubts. "We all need to fight against Potter, regardless. Besides the war is over, Voldemort is dead."

"Whatever you say."

A loud gong sounded through out the forest and a smile lit up Nahemah's face. "Marvelous, my Master's plan worked."

.

.

As Remus stepped past the last of the trees, the world shifted. Now he seemed to be in some incredibly white place. Muggles pushed carts up and down aisles of food. A grocery store in America, Remus thought remembering the one time he was in the country.

He saw a fat whale of a man with a little boy. The boy had bright green eyes and a mop of black hair. Harry.

His feet pulled him towards the little four year old. He was still innocent at this point. Still able to be saved.

"Fetch the bread, boy!" Harry's uncle barked.

Harry started and flinched before scurrying off as Vernon leaned over to look at beer. He walked a few aisles over and started walking down the aisle. There was only one other person in the aisle. A man who looked up as Harry's shoes squeaked on the linoleum.

Harry looked up at him and sent a small polite smile. He looked up after finding the white bread. He stood on tip toe, little arms reaching up to grab the bread.

Remus smiled softly at his efforts and glanced to the other adult in the aisle. However, instead of a small smile of amusement, the man was staring intently at Harry's exposed stomach.

Remus' instincts went on full alert. His cub was all alone with a pedophile and he was incorporeal. He could only hope that Harry's Uncle would come to help him.

"Let me get that," the man said coming towards Harry who didn't have the sense to run.

"Thank you."

"Where's your parents?"

"Oh, they're dead, but my Uncle's a few aisles over. Aisle 8." Harry said proud of his ability to remember.

The man glanced up and saw that they were in aisle fourteen. It was late at night so there were very few customers and by Harry's clothes it was clear his Uncle didn't care for him. "My aren't you smart. Come on, I'll buy you a candy bar."

Harry's green eyes widened, shining with excitement and naivety. "Really?"

"Sure." The man slid his hand down Harry's back till it was rested just above his butt.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH MY CUB!" Completely forgetting he was incorporeal, Remus leapt forward to attack the man.

But as he leapt to attack the hallucination faded and the last thing Remus saw before his death was a pit of lava, bubbling with immeasurable heat. As his body was consumed with fire, a gong sounded throughout the forest.

.

.

Sorry this took so long to update, I've been really busy.

I set up a poll on my profile for how you want it to end. Thanks for reading!


	6. Apathy II

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Rest in Peace, Remus Lupin.

Chapter Six: Apathy, Part Two

.

.

.

Last Time:

"NO! DON'T TOUCH MY CUB!" Completely forgetting he was incorporeal, Remus leapt forward to attack the man.

But as he leapt to attack the hallucination faded and the last thing Remus saw before his death was a pit of lava, bubbling with immeasurable heat. As his body was consumed with fire, a gong sounded throughout the forest.

.

.

.

Nahemah smiled after the last note of the gong ended and disappeared. The trees suddenly sunk into the ground and they could see Tonks and Moody standing right next to them. Lucius frowned slightly, "Where's Remus?"

"He walked through the trees and they closed up after him," Moody informed them gruffly, eye spinning around. For a moment everyone feel silent, certain the werewolf was dead.

"Wha-What's that?" Tonks suddenly spoke, pointing a little up the path. There was something black in the middle of the road, smoking lightly. "It's Remus, isn't it?"

"Aye," Moody said, head dipping in respect.

Lucius was feeling sick from the stench and the knowledge that he could easily be next. "So we have to assume that Remus failed the test. One of us is going to have to do it."

Tonks looked at him scandalized, but Moody and Severus nodded in agreement. "You're right we gotta keep movin', I don't wanna stick around any longer than we've gotta."

"Everyone holds hand," Lucius commanded. "I don't want us to get separated again. Potter, we will face this test."

"But you already failed." A voice spoke from behind them. They spun to see Potter lounging lazily on a rock with Nahemah.

"What, Potter, afraid of some squibs?" Severus sneered.

"Some people never change I suppose, love." Potter smiled, feeding a grape to Nahemah.

"True, my Master. But it's not as if they even stand a chance. Humans are weak."

"That they are, love. Very well, choose one of you to step forward for the test." The four looked at each other then to the still smoking corpse of one Remus Lupin. Moody silently stepped forward. "Excellent, Moody come along. Don't be shy now. Up on this platform, that's right. Now just touch the orb and the test shall begin."

Moody looked down at the orb, which glittered darkly, and grasped it with one gnarled hand.

.

.

.

Tonks, Lucius and Severus watched in horror as Moody's body clenched up, his knuckles busting through the skin of his hand. "What's wrong with him?" Tonks gasped.

"Calm down." Potter rolled his eyes. "His mind has just moved on to another plane."

"Is he-Is he gonna be all right?" Tonks asked hesitantly.

Potter scoffed. "That really depends, honey, if he passes or fails."

.

.

.

Moody saw a younger version of himself; without the fake leg, or the missing nose, or the eye. Young Moody was walking along a dark street, all alone, not glancing right or left. Blissfully unaware of the dangers surrounding him. Moody glared as he saw his younger self pass Potter, who was smirking. The green eyes looked up and locked on him. Then he winked and stepped into the shadows.

Moody glanced right and left suspiciously, before following his younger self at a distance. Was it possible that Potter went back in time and brought him along? After all Potter has shown himself to know damn impressive magic.

"Hey, kid." Moody's head snapped up at the sound and he saw Potter talking to his younger self. "Do you want a lolly?"

Young Moody glanced at him suspiciously, but grabbed the candy regardless. He delicately sniffed the offered candy before starting to unwrap it.

Moody started forward. There was no way in hell he was going to let Potter kill him and his younger self. But he paused, is this what Potter wanted. Potter hadn't glanced up when he had started walking but as the candy was freed from its confines, his smile grew tense. It was. Potter wanted him to go charging in. This was the test. Confident in his deduction, Moody leaned against the wall, a smile on his lips.

.

.

.

When Moody didn't go running in to save his younger self, Harry grew enraged. Snarling, he pulled the young Moody and the older one out of the timeline and back to his mind.

.

.

.

Moody hit the ground hard, his fake leg shattering on impact. He looked up and he could see Potter, furious, clutching his younger self around the throat, the boy's legs thrashing about wildly.

Potter dug his nails into the boy's neck, green eyes blazing with fury. As blood trickled down the younger boy's throat, Moody became aware of a liquid on his own. Touching the liquid with his fingers, he drew them away to see blood. Deep and red.

For a moment he was bewildered. He hadn't gotten hurt. And then horror struck him. He had been right, Potter had pulled him back in time and he was now torturing his younger self. He was going to fade.

"MOODY!" Moody looked up to see Tonks running towards him. Relief the obvious emotion on her face.

Potter glanced to the side and with a casual flick of the wrist, she was trapped against a tree. Soon Lucius and Severus joined her. They watched helpless as the torture of both Moodys' continued.

Potter lifted up the young Moody by the arm. Singing softly,

_This little piggy went to market,_  
_This little piggy stayed at home,_  
_This little piggy had roast beef,_  
_This little piggy had none._  
_And this little piggy went..._  
_"Wee wee wee" all the way home..._

After the first line, Potter gripped the boy's finger and ripped it from the knuckle. The boy started crying. Loud, gasping cries of pain and fear. Moody himself gasped as his finger was likewise pulled off. After the second line, Potter twisted the next finger, pulling the tendon away in agonizing slowness before likewise discarding the finger. Finally at the last line, Potter was on the boys thumb. Pleas sprouted from the boys lips, unable to fall into blissful unconsciousness. With the first "wee," Harry ripped out the first bone from the thumb. Easily severing the tendon and flesh.

The torture continued with Potter slowly dismembering the boy without letting him faint. When only the torso of the boy and of Moody remained, Potter stepped back. Holding up the orb, he surrounded it with a dark magic. Smiling happily, he leaned over the little boy and phased the orb into the boys heart.

Stepping back and tilting his head, Potter observed his work. Satisfied, he turned to the three tied to the tree. "You understand, I'm sure, the relationship between the two Moodys', yes?" He asked. From their wide horrified eyes, Potter assumed they did. "Good. Well the orb that you need to get to free yourselves is in the heart of young Moody. If you choose to leave it and let Moody live, you will not be able to escape. But if you show proper apathy, you will rip apart the boys rip cage and seize the orb. Of course, this will kill both the boy and Moody. Have fun, tata." Potter smiled pleased at the horror in the eyes of his victims before disappearing with Nahemah.

.

.

.

Tonks, Lucius and Severus crouched over Moody and the boy. Uncertainity and horror plain upon their faces.

"What should we do?" Tonks asked quietly, too horrified to yell.

"Do it." The three turned to the old Moody. "You have to beat Potter. If it means I die, so be it."

"NO! Please I didn't do anything!" The boy blubbered terrified and in pain. "I don't wanna die!"

Indecision froze Lucius and Tonks. How could they kill their comrade or, even worse, a little boy. Severus looked at the older Moody, locking eyes, Moody nodded. Steeling his heart, Severus turned to the boy. "I'm sorry," he whispered before clawing at the boys chest.

The boy screamed. "HELP! Help, PLEASE!" But Severus continued.

"Snape, what are you doing?" Tonks yelped, shocked and disturbed.

"We have to get the orb. We have to save our world and if it means Moody has to be sacrificed so be it. If you really want to help, go find something sharp to dig this thing out."

Looking sick, Tonks ran off and returned shortly with some logs. Together the three dug out the poor boy's heart. Sickened by themselves and wondering if they were becoming evil. The boy heaved his last breath, as Severus pulled out the glittering black gem.

.

.

.

Remember to vote for how you want it to end! On my profile.


	7. The Stands

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter Seven: The Stands

.

.

.

_Last Time:_

_Looking sick, Tonks ran off and returned shortly with some logs. Together the three dug out the poor boy's heart. Sickened by themselves and wondering if they were becoming evil. The boy heaved his last breath, as Severus pulled out the glittering black gem._

_._

_._

_._

They had been walking for days. The sun would rise, then set and they would still see nothing; no buildings and no more creatures. Just nothing. It was the fourth night since their triumph over apathy and our three remaining heroes had set up camp.

"We're never getting out of here," Tonks whispered amidst the dark silence surrounding them. "He'll just keep us wondering around his mind forever and we'll never get an inch closer to the end."

Neither Lucius nor Severus could really do much to deny that statement. It had always been clear, from the very beginning that Potter controlled the landscape and if he didn't want them to find somewhere they had no chance. "Well we can't give up hope. There must still be some people fighting him from the outside and maybe he'll get distracted and we can escape," Lucius consoled her, but his words were empty of true hope and all three knew it.

.

.

.

The next day, our heroes were continuing their lonely journey when they heard it. Nothing too spectacular, in fact the noise was a completely common occurrence. A bird caw. Nothing more, nothing less, but after the days of eerie silence the noise was spectacular. All three froze, their heads automatically pointing towards the direction of the call. Wondering if they had just imagined it. Silence, only to be broken by another obnoxious caw.

Tonks took off running. Severus and Lucius looked at each other before chasing after her. "Tonks! Wait! It could be a trap!" Severus shouted at the gleeful woman, unwilling to watch another comrade die in this hell.

But she didn't stop and all three chased after the bird.

.

.

.

They had been running for hours and they were exhausted. Short puffs of breath forced themselves through weary lungs and their hearts would have surely burst had they been an American muggle. The metamorphagus leading the chase crashed to the ground, her legs having given out. Still she continued crawling along after the bird.

"Tonks! Tonks, STOP!" Severus cried as Lucius and he finally caught up with the desperate girl. Holding her shoulders, Severus looked into her semi-crazed eyes. "Listen, if Potter wanted us to follow this bird then it'll still be here after we get some rest. Right now we're exhausted and we'll be in no position to face the inevitable challenge at the end of this trek. We will escape, all right. We'll be all right."

She slumped into his embrace. "You're right, of course. You Slytherins always are."

.

.

.

The next morning as expected the bird call came and it led them to a small clearing. There were three circles each with a statue in it. At the far right edge of the clearing was Potter leaning against a tree, his face stormy, with Nahemah curled into his side. He glared daggers at them as they cautiously advanced into the clearing but remained silent.

"D-do you th-think that we-we just put the gems on?" Tonks asked, her eyes staying locked on Potter.

"Please," Lucius began. "Do you really think we'd even be here if Potter did not want us to. Don't let his expression fool you girl."

Potter's face lit into a slow, easy-going smile. "So you found me out. I must admit it is fairly distracting having you wandering around my head and I can't break my vow on my magic by killing you without it being part of a test." He gave a dramatic pause. "Therefore it would be easiest for me to simply allow you to escape."

"And then kill us on the mortal plain," Lucius sneered. Potter merely shrugged in response.

"So if he's just going to kill us then do we really want to go through with it," Severus questioned, looking at the statues.

All three looked to the ground contemplating what they wanted to do. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather just die then hang around in Potter's mind with him able to just drop in on us at any moment; constantly worrying that he'd finally have something kill us. And then at least our souls would be free," Tonks said quietly, walking up to one of the stands and placing the red gem, Power, on it.

"Hell, it would be a monstrous waste of time to go through with all this just to go back to the thrice damned village," Lucius reasoned, walking up and placing the purple gem, Intelligence, on a stand. The two looked over to Severus who still seemed fearful. "Severus, we're still dead here anyway. Maybe if we're lucky we won't go to hell and instead we'll be able to see each other and…" here Lucius paused, uncertain whether to continue. "And Lily will be there."

The onyx eyes moistened at the mention of his late love, but he steeled his face and approached a stand. "For Lily." Severus placed the final black gem, Apathy, on the stand.

.

.

.

Be sure to vote on how you want the story to end on my profile.


End file.
